When the Ninja Cry
by Demon Script
Summary: This is a full-out story on how Amai Haruno from my story Death Dream, became to be so hating and vengeful. This story is very gory and the main character eventually becomes insane. Once you read the first few words, before you know it you've read it all
1. Illuminating Death

**Chapter 1: Illuminating Death**

**Please enjoy this lovely, sad story. Warning this may bring you to tears, But I'm guessing you're going to read it anyway. :D  
**

_**When Sakura Haruno was born she wasn't alone. She was born right before her twin sister Amai (Aah-May) was born. Amai differs much then her sister Sakura. Sakura was born with a bright smile on her face. Amai was born with a smile, though it was a smile that could even make a newborn child look sinister. Sakura's parents were petrified by Amai even though she was their own daughter. At the time Amai didn't know her parents feared her. The only one in the house that didn't fear her was Sakura. When they became children the trouble began. Sakura and Amai were only five years old when they were enrolled in the academy. Although Sakura was the smartest in the class by far, the sharpest one in the class was Amai. Amai could handle any weapon at her age and could take down all the academy students at once, well except for Sasuke Uchiha. All the girls in the academy were infatuated by Sasuke's skill and charm, all of the girls except for Amai of course. Amai was jealous of Sasuke's skill. Immediately she challenged Sasuke to a battle outside of the academy…and of course he wanted to prove his skill too, so he accepted**_

**"Well if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha" Amai muttered "Are you ready to take me on?"**

** "I never planned on hitting girls" Sasuke said "Especially a girl as sad and lonely as you!" Sasuke held a Kunai in his hand. He was expecting Amai to attack him after the insult he gave her. "So you know you're sad and lonely don't you"**

** "Sasuke Uchiha" Amai said with a smirk "You say sad and lonely as if it is an insult to me. Do you think I want friends? I don't even think you want friends. Ha, so you're the boy who lived the Uchiha Massacre, how pathetic!"**

** "Why you little brat" Sasuke threw his kunai straight at Amai. **

** Amai with ease stuck her finger right through the hole of the weapon. "So this is all you got?" **

** Amai performed the hand signs to her next jutsu (****Rat → Tiger → Dog → Ox → Rabbit → Tiger) Fire Style; Phoenix Flower Jutsu. Sasuke easily dodged the jutsu since of course the Uchiha are masters of this fire style ninjutsu.**

** "So you learned that jutsu" Sasuke said smirking.**

** "Of course" She replied smiling "An expert like you should've realized that I wasn't even aiming for you"**

** Sasuke looked behind him to notice that the grass beside the school was on fire. "So you made a little fire, I'm still not scared, not even shaking!"**

** "Oh really, maybe you're not as good as you say you are!" Amai revealed from her pocket a kunai knife with ten exploding tags attached to it. "I'll see you around"**

** Amai flung the kunai and a huge explosion occurred. Sasuke was still alive, but he was unconscious. The academy was afire and Iruka was helping the children escape the building. Sakura looked at Amai and then ran over to her.**

** "Amai lets go home" Sakura said "Before we get burnt to crisps" **

** Sakura then looks over to Sasuke. "Oh my goodness, Sasuke" she cried**

** Iruka came up to us. "Sakura let's take him to the hospital for now then I will drop you and Amai at home"**

** "Yes sensei" they both said**

** "And by the way Amai, did you happen to see how this fire happened? Anybody suspicious lurking around?" Iruka asked**

** "Iruka sensei I honestly can say that I didn't see…" Amai said**

** "Don't lie Amai" The Third appeared from the shadows. "Don't believe I didn't see a thing. You and Sasuke engaged in combat, and you caused the explosion. Didn't you?"**

** "That's ridiculous" Iruka stated "Amai is only eight years old, the only weapon she possesses is a kunai, she couldn't have caused this."**

** "This girl can perform fire style ninjutsu Iruka, something not even you can perform!" The Third said to the teacher**

** "Amai you did do this! Didn't you?" Sakura said looking at her twin sister. "I can't believe you almost killed Sasuke, just to prove you're the best in the academy. Sasuke is right. You're a sad and lonely child. I'll hate you forever. "**

** Amai began to tear. "I wasn't at fault here. I can't help myself because if I'm not the best ninja, then I'm not a ninja at all!" Amai looked at the disaster she had caused. "How could I have caused this much trouble, all I wanted was to get him for calling me a lonely child. Sakura, I'm a lonely child, thanks to you!" **

** Amai started running away. She couldn't believe that the only person she trusted, her twin sister, would become one of the ones who would come to hate her. **

** She looked behind her and noticed Sakura was running after her. She wanted to stop and hear what Sakura had to say, but she was scared of hearing another insult from the one person she loved and was close to. She kept running.**

** "Amai stop I just want to talk to you!" Sakura yelled**

** Amai stopped and began to cry. She turned around to Sakura who was now in front of her. "Do you hate me? Will you abandon me too?"**

** Sakura began to tear up. She noticed the situation her sister was in. It reminded her of a blonde haired kid at the academy. Everyone hated him because he was the host of the nine tailed fox.**

** "Never Amai" Sakura told her "I'll never abandon you!" She gave Amai a hug.**

** Suddenly they were beginning to hear footsteps from behind them. It was the Third Hokage. He had a frown on his face.**

** "Amai you caused great havoc to many of the children at the academy and even to some of the teachers. You almost killed a boy who's only eight years old and went through a tragedy recently. You need to start being friendlier to the villagers as well. I have complaints of assault, and thievery, and they're complaining about you." He told her**

** "Lord Hokage if I may?" Sakura looked at him. "I promise to help Amai become a better and more obedient villager and citizen of the village hidden of the leaves"**

** Lord Hokage nodded and walked away.**

** "Do you really mean it Sakura? Are you going to stand by my side?" She asked her sister.**

** "Of course!"**

** "You promise?"**

** "I promise". **

** They grabbed each other's hands and walked their way back to where the real trouble would only begin, home.**


	2. Blood

**Chapter 2- Blood**

Sakura and Amai finally made it home. Both of them were excited about the new life style that was ahead of them, especially Amai.

The mother of the twin sisters resembled Sakura more than she resembled Amai. She had long pink hair tied in a ponytail, and had vivid green eyes that looked like shiny green orbs. She was wearing a bath robe and was very upset. "Amai I heard from the Hokage" she said in an angry tone "Why did you do it?"

"Mom please Amai has gone through enough today" Sakura mumbled

"Sakura please mind your business and go to your room right now!" her mother yelled at her.

Sakura began to cry and was scared. She looked at Amai who signaled her to go to her room. Sakura left her mother and Amai and went to her room. Now Amai and her mother were alone.

"Why did you burn the academy Amai" her mother cried "Why did you try to kill that boy?"

"Mother I wasn't trying to kill him" Amai whispered "I wanted him to stop calling me names"

"Liar" her mother slapped her with the back of her hand. Amai spit blood out of her mouth.

"Mom I'm not lying. Why won't you believe me?"

"You lying bitch. I wish you were never born" She continued to slap Amai from both sides of her face. Amai continued to take the pain and continued to spit out blood. She can't hurt her mother. She had a heart after all.

"I wish you were never born you stupid girl" She grabbed Amai's head and slammed Amai's it against the wall relentlessly. Amai was in pain. She couldn't take any more pain. She grabbed her mother's hands and pushed them away.

"Enough mother!" she yelled "It hurts"

"I don't give a shit. Let it hurt like hell" She kicked Amai in the stomach and grabbed her by her hair. Amai kept spitting out more and more blood. She once again pushed her mother's hands away.

"Enough!" Amai was screaming now "Mom leave me the fuck alone" She took out her kunai from her pocket and held it in front of her mother's neck "I don't want to fight with you!"

"You…you're threatening me…are you being serious?" Her mother was confused.

"Mom leave me alone" she whispered and she began to cry "Leave me alone"

Her mother was very angry now. She snatched the kunai away from Amai. "You wanted to kill me you little bitch" She swung the kunai at Amai aiming for her throat. Amai dodges the kunai and punches her mother in the gut. Then she took the opportunity and she left the house.

She sat outside crying her heart out. Her own mother attempted to kill her…to get rid of her for good.

Sakura came outside and there were tears in her eyes. "Amai" she said "Amai run away to the Hokage…mom has gone mad"

Amai didn't have any other choice. She left to the Hokage house…she left her sister with her insane mother.

On her way towards his house a leaf chunin stopped Amai. He was gray haired and hand light skin. "Halt!" he said "You are not allowed to pass at this time at night!"

"Please let me go without starting a problem" Amai whispered "I'm not in the greatest mood"

"Kid, go home before drag you there by your hair!" he was screaming at her now.

Amai couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't keep her feeling locked up inside forever, it was time that she made a move and she did. She took out her kunai from her pocket and backed up.

"You're making the wrong decision, little girl" he replied "You can't take on a fully fledged chunin at your age. Pathetic"

"The person making the wrong decision….is YOU!" she screamed as loud as she could but instead out vibration of sound being made, she made vibrations of chakra. She focused all of her chakra all onto one point, his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" he was screaming "Fucking monster!" he began to cough up blood.

She was still angry, much too angry. He was making her angry. He was the only source to her anger. There was only one thing she could do that would relieve her. She pressured more chakra to his neck…until it completely ripped off.

Blood squirted everywhere, the floor, her clothes, her shoes, and her face. She was panting and breathing heavily. She walked towards the head and looked at the ground. She felt guilty, but she also felt happy in a way. She wiped his blood on the floor with her finger and stuck her finger in her mouth. What a sensation? It was the first time that she had been relieved. It was the first time she had killed a person and more importantly it was the first time she had tasted blood.


	3. Driven to Insanity

_**Please don't hate me for doing this. It is for the story's own good!**_

From this point forward the story will be told from Amai's point of view. This is because I created the first two chapters to describe the incidents and killings that Amai caused. Now to make the story a bit more interesting and insane I will be telling the story from her point of view. This will give the story a greater view of how psychologically insane Amai is becoming and how she feels for all of these misfortunes. Tell me what you! If the story perspective was better in the first two chapters, or if it is better in this chapter? WELL HERE I GO!

**Chapter 3: Driven to Insanity**

I can't believe the rush of adrenaline I feel when I see them suffering. It's exhilarating and it gives me the feeling of happiness. They're screams of terror in turn become my tears of joy. I can make them all that mocked me suffer, but I wasn't sure if it was necessary. Sakura has introduced me to some new friends and I'm feeling more comfortable at school. However making friends can in turn become my greatest nightmare.

It has been a few weeks since my first murder and so far his disappearance was unknown. He was a young chunin who worked alone. His name was Hikari. After I killed Hikari, I wasn't sure if I would be able to get away with it. But I had to find a way. First I extracted every single drop of blood from his body. Then I burned his body. I burned his body until it had become nothing more than ashes. Then I drank every ounce of blood I extracted. It was enjoyable to me and it would help me get away with the deed I had committed.

My mother was admitted to the hospital. They told us that she was being driven to insanity and it was going to be a while before she is released from the mental institution. To myself I thought of the expression "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree". Why did I think of that expression? Could it be because since the incident I've been killing more and more people secretly? Whenever I had the chance I snuck out of the village and found a nearby cottage house and killed all people who lived there. I killed the newborn, the young, and the elderly. I killed everyone that I possibly could. I killed them all the same way I killed Hikari, and I even drank their blood. It satisfied me and satisfied me. Was I becoming insane?

No way, I can't start becoming insane. After all I was finally feeling happiness. There isn't any way that happiness means insanity. I know happiness can't mean insanity. After all if you're happy, you're feeling supposed to be feeling great. I am most definitely not going insane. People have hobbies and my hobby is to kill people. It's pretty natural if you think about it that way. I wonder what my new friends would think I had told them about my new hobby. What would Sakura think? She would think I'm insane. She will betray me all over again. I can't take a risk. If I want to adapt to my new life, my killing days will be over. Well at least I thought they would be.

It's has been more than a month since I haven't tasted real blood. I've cut myself a few times to get a slight taste, but I haven't killed anyone or hurt anyone. Everyone was beginning to believe I was becoming a petit little child, even Lord Hokage smiled at me once in a while. But now that they were smiling at me and respecting me I felt guilty. I was guilty that I killed Hikari, and guilty of all the innocent lives I had taken. I still kept all of killings a secret to myself.

Sakura and I occasionally visited out mother, but I never entered the room when she was awake. The woman is a homicide. She will not return to normal until she kills me or learns of my death. The crazy bitch freaked me out. But I have to admit, her new personality is sort of a splitting image of mine. That was the only respectful way I thought of her.

I went to school today full of joy. One of my new friends was waiting for me at the door. Her name was Misa. She was a tall girl for an eight year old and she had pale green hair, and crystal blue eyes. She was very sweet and closer to me than any person in the academy. I was becoming closer to her than I was to Sakura. It was weird, but she was my best friend.

I walked up to her "Hey Misa. How are you today?"

"I'm great Amai! Hey you know what? She asked

"What?"

"Today is a very special day!"

"It is?"

"Why of course it is. Today is my birthday!"

"Really Misa it's your birthday?"

"Yes Amai, it is. Since it's a school day I can't have my party today, but tomorrow it's Saturday! Do you know what that means Amai?"

"I guess it means that you're throwing a party tomorrow. Am I right?"

"You got that right Amai and you're invited". She smiled at me. She was a great friend and I think I am going to keep her around for a while.

The next day I went to Misa's house at noon with Sakura. We had just finished shopping and both her a great present. A new hand crafted kunai knife, with crystal gems on the sides. It may have taken up most of my allowance from the day I was born, but its okay. To stay friends with Misa I will do anything.

Misa took the gift from us and appreciated it. She loved the gift and was glad that I was her friend. Nothing in the world, not even God could separate us now.

Misa's parents sure knew how to throw a great party. There were many games and there was traditional music from the land of fire being played. I never realized how much exciting it could be to be somewhere other than home or school.

After the party was over, Misa and I snuck away from her house and out of the village. We believed that it would be a great way to end such a great celebration. We sat near an old tree and told each other scary stories and shared some secrets.

"Come on Amai" she pleaded "There has to be some kind of secret that you have hiding"

"It's a bit personal" I told her "I'm not sure I'm ready to tell anyone"

"Well I guess we're not best friends after all" Misa snorted

"Why not?" Amai asked desperately

"Because best friends tell each other everything!" Misa cried "If you were my best friend then your life wouldn't be such a mystery to me"

I was nervous now, but maybe she was right. I probably was making the wrong decision, or I probably wasn't. Maybe she's the only one I can tell secrets to. I hesitated and then I looked at her. "I'll tell you my deepest secret" I hesitated again "But you have to swear to keep it between us"

Misa smiled. "I promise to keep it between us"

I smiled and looked at her happily. "Well do you remember the case about the missing chunin this morning?"

"There are signs everywhere how could I not know?"

"I know who killed him!"

"You know…who killed him? How could you know such a thing? How do you know he's even dead?"

"Well because…" I hesitated for the third time

"Well speak up Amai" Misa said "I can't understand you when you're hesitating

"I know he died because…" I paused and then smirked "Because I killed him with my bare hands".

Misa's eyes widened and she began to scream. "KILLER! MURDERER!" she began to run away.

I ran after her, I couldn't let her escape with my secret it was too much of a risk. She was almost to the village gate and she was still screaming. I had no choice. I took out my kunai knife and threw it at her. It hit her spinal column and luckily the injury paralyzed her. She was still screaming. I took a kunai knife from her ninja tools and stabbed her repeatedly. After I finished stabbing her and noticed she was dead, I realized the kunai knife I had stabbed her with was my own birthday present to her. I was crying. I had become insane. The only person who had separated me from my best friend was not Sakura, not God, but only I. I was a homicide. I was insane. But the truth was I turned out to be happy. I got up of off the floor and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Misa!"


	4. Return

*Be prepared for a time skip!

**Chapter 4: Return**

I lay in my bed thinking of them all. All of the innocents I have killed, all the lives I had taken for no reason. Why did I do it? They were all innocent. The only one that is guilty is me.

One of them was Hikari of course. He was a fifteen year old chunin who worked alone. He has lived alone for his entire life. He went through many tragedies in his life. His parents died before he was born. His teammates when he was twelve died from Hidden Mist ninja. He was a sad kid, and the only thing that kept him alive was his will of fire to protect the leaf village. I killed Hikari, and if anything happens to the leaf, I am the one to blame. May he rest in peace and may I burn in hell.

Another one of my killings was a family I massacred that was just a few kilometers away from the village. It was the Suzuku family and they were very kind people. I killed them all, a family of ten. I killed the old, the young, and the newborns. The guilt I feel here is that they occasionally stopped by in the village to deliver medical herbs that would help make antidotes and cure poisoned ninja. If a ninja were to get poisoned, and the medical corps couldn't neutralize a poison and the ninja were to die, then the Suzuku family isn't at fault. The person at fault would be me. I wish I was poisoned so I could be the ninja who isn't neutralized. I am truly sorry members of the Suzuku family. I hope you find in your hearts to forgive me.

The next person I killed was a traveling craftsman named Hanso who constructed ninja tools, and shields. He helped villages become prepared for war. I brutally murdered him my paper bomb, exploding tag combo. I burned the hell out of him to remove all the evidence of his death. If the ninja world were to enter an international crisis and my village was not prepared, may I become the ninja who is defenseless against the enemy and may I be stabbed to death. I apologize Hanso, may you rest in peace. Please forgive me for my misdeeds.

The leaf village messenger was another person I killed. He was a very nice man named Saro. He was only fifteen years old like Hikari. I decapitated his head with an axe I had found in the meadow. I'm still wondering who the axe belonged to. If the village needs to send a peace message to another village, and the village attacks us, let me be the first person sliced by the kunai of the attackers. Saro I am sorry for what I have done. Please rest in peace and forgive me for what I have done.

Out of all my murders, there is one murder that I am not guilty of, the murder of my best friend Misa. I may have killed Misa, I may have brutally murdered her, but we were best friends. I entrusted her with a secret and she couldn't keep it. I kept her secret to myself. That's why she faced the same fate as Hikari. She forced my secret out of me and the first thing she tries to do is tell somebody. She was my best friend and I trusted her. I wouldn't have had to kill her if she had kept the secret to herself, but I suppose she wasn't my best friend after all. It was great becoming friends with her and maybe I would be happier if she was alive and I had lied to her about the secret. Who knows, maybe I would have killed her anyway? Her blood was very tasty, after all. But it wouldn't hurt to see her at school one more time. Even though Misa you were also at fault, you were my best and I killed you. I apologize to you anyway. I have already forgiven you for trying to betray me. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me for killing you.

I didn't think it would be possible but I actually began to tear. I missed Misa more than ever, and everyone was beginning to become suspicious. Eventually the truth will be revealed.

I woke up in the morning cheerful only because I didn't want Sakura to feel suspicious. It has been three years since Misa died. Between those that time I haven't killed a single person or hurt a single soul. By now I pretty much lost all of my guilt.

Sakura and I walked down the streets holding hands. We passed by Misa's house where we found her mother outside raking the leaves. She smiled at us. "Hello girls how are you today"

"Good morning . We're just fine thank you!" Sakura told her.

"Today is Misa's birthday girls. Make sure you visit her gravestone and pray for her". She replied

"We definitely will " I told her

was beginning to become odder and odder every day. After the death of her daughter she suspected me and Sakura as the culprits. Nobody agreed with her because everyone knew I was her best friend. After three years, she may have forgotten about her opinion. She treated Sakura and I like normal people.

"Alright girls have a good day at school now" she told us

"Thank you Mrs. Ishimo" we nodded and walked away.

We passed by Ichiraku's ramen shop where we saw Naruto eating his daily breakfast. Nobody knows this, but the truth is I kind of like Naruto. Like me for many years he was neglected and mistreated. I came to admire him, and I also came to have a little crush on him too.

Sakura really doesn't like Naruto because she believed he was idiotic. She prejudges him which I think is one of Sakura's major flaws in personality. She's gained more flaws in personality recently. Sakura used to be kind, and gentle. Recently she's become a smart ass which pisses me off. The one thing I can't stand about her is that she a bully to Naruto and he is still in love with her. Well I guess that's not her fault though.

I stopped by the Ramen shop and poked Naruto's shoulder. Sakura kept walking. He turned around. "Hey it's you!"

I giggled. "It would help if you remembered my name"

"You're Sakura's sister aren't you?" he asked me

I giggled again. "Is that the only way you can identify me?"

He scratched his head.

"Fine" I said "I'll give you a hint. My name begins with the letter A and ends with the letter I" I was hoping he would get it right this time.

"That's right" I said. "Now let's see how good you are at answering questions. Would you like to walk with me to school?"

Naruto got up out of his chair. "Well of course I would"

We walked together to school. If you really get to know Naruto, you would become friends with him on the spot. He was very deep and a very courageous person. He's is definitely my type of guy.

When we arrived at school, I was in for a surprise. The boy that I almost killed over three years ago has returned to school and he seemed stronger the ever, and even cuter than ever. Sasuke Uchiha was back.


	5. Graduation Exam

**Chapter 5: Graduation Exam**

Sasuke approached me in question "Could this be the amazing Amai from a few years back? You must be shocked to know I am glad to see you!" he said with a smile

"Well the truth is I'm not glad to see you and you shouldn't be glad to see me" I turned my head away from him. He was sincere and kind to me, why was he acting like this? Why is he being so kind?

"You know Amai you seem to have gotten cute since our last encounter. I sense that I'm not the only one who has changed" he replied

"I need to talk to you. Can you come outside for a minute?"

More than anything Naruto who was standing next to me was very confused, but he walked away. Sasuke nodded "But before I do, why do you want me to?"

"I have a couple of things I would like to talk to you about"

He nodded and both of us walked outside. I began to cry.

"What's wrong Amai?" Sasuke asked

"Do you remember...?"

"Remember what?"

"Around four years ago in this very spot where I brought you to the edge of death?"

"I remember…" he blushed

"At the time I felt joy. I felt joy in torturing people and I felt joy in bringing people to the edge of death. I look back at myself and think of how much of a monster I was at the time. I guess that I keep looking back and keep feeling guilty. Sasuke Uchiha I brought you to this very spot to apologize to you. I knew the pain you were going through, and I knew you were vulnerable to your feelings. Sasuke-kun…I'm sorry" I kept crying.

He didn't say a thing.

"I'm begging you Sasuke" I cried "Please forgive me, I didn't mean the pain that I caused to you. I didn't mean it. Sasuke I'm sorry"

He smiled. "Don't apologize because the only thing you did was open my eyes to reality. The truth came in plain sight after I woke up from the coma"

"What truth?" I asked

"The truth was that I was nowhere close to my goal. The truth was that I cannot avenge my clan if I don't open my heart to others. And the truth that if I was going to avenge my clan, I probably can't do it alone" he replied

"Avenge your clan? Why?" Amai asked

"Because I need to make things even with him"

"Sasuke revenge isn't the path to take. I know that myself. You will feel empty for the rest of your life"

Sasuke smiled. "Amai my whole life is to avenge my clan. It's my purpose. Isn't there a reason you were born Amai?"

Then it hit me. He was right. Once a few years ago when performing my murders I believed that my purpose was to kill all the cruel people in the world. I then realized that I was killing innocent people who were cruel from my perspective and I was killing them not out of reason, but out of enjoyment.

"You're right Sasuke" I replied blushing

"I know" he said boastfully

"But the truth is that I haven't found my true purpose yet"

"Amai your purpose is waiting for you right around the corner. You just have to go around the corner and reach it."

"Sasuke, what if your purpose changes? What happens then?"

"Amai if you ever doubt your purpose, then your purpose will change. I guess you'll just have to follow another purpose you can find"

Then I realized the next time I ever kill a person, I will kill a person for a purpose. Thank you Sasuke Uchiha.

"We better get back inside" I began wiping the tears off my face

"Yeah we better before Iruka-sensei has a panic attack" he began to laugh

We returned into the building where we found Iruka tapping his foot against the floor and about to pull the hairs off his head. He looked at us and was angry. "Where were you kids, class started over twenty minutes ago!"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei me and Sasuke made a truce" I told him. Sasuke nodded.

"Well that's good news" Iruka sensei smiled. "Alright class everyone in your seats and settle down"

Sasuke and I sat down in or seats and everyone else was quiet. Nobody wants to hear Iruka sensei when he was angry.

"Class, as you all know this is probably the last year some of you will be attending the academy. The reason I say that this is the last year only some of you will graduate is because we haven't taken the graduation exam" He smirked "This year the graduation exam is going to be an intense exam because this is the third year mysterious deaths have been occurring in the village"

I sat up in my seat and began to sweat.

"We need strong ninja defending the village which gave me a reason to make this year's exam four times harder!" he explained

Everyone began to whisper around the room and some began to cry.

"Hold up a second here" Iruka yelled "Before you kill yourselves let me explain the exam. There are five stages to the exams. The first stage of the exam is the mastery of basic ninjutsu. If you lack perfection in any of the basic ninjutsus then you will lose major points. The second stage of the exam is the mastery of evasion. In this stage you must dodge every single kunai, shuriken, and any other weapon thrown at you. The third stage of the exams is mastery of evading first level genjutsu. Use the "release" technique to break a genjutsu and use sharp eyes to dodge genjutsu. The fourth stage of the exam is mastery of taijutsu. In this stage you must defeat every single shadow clone created by one of the proctors Kakashi Hatake. The fifth stage is mastery of combat. In this stage you will be fighting in a tournament against your classmates. The winner obviously receives a full score. The exam is based out of one thousand points. Each stage is worth two hundred and you need a seven hundred and fifty to graduate!"

Everyone was shocked. Normally a person only needs to have sixty percent of the test to receive a passing grade. I could already tell by the situation that probably only a third of the classroom was going to graduate.

"I expect everyone to participate in these exams. They begin tomorrow at noon to sunset. Tomorrow we will only be taking the first stage of the exam. Be prepared because the grading is brutal. Thank you everyone. Enjoy early dismissal" Iruka yelled.

Everyone was scared of these exams, everyone except me.


End file.
